


Watersports

by AdamantSteve



Series: The Adventurous Sex Life of Clint Barton [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Piss, Shower Sex, Urine, Watersports, clint has some kinks, kink positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wants to try out watersports and Phil kindly agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watersports

**Author's Note:**

> 'Watersports' means people peeing on each other, if you were unclear (didn't want to lead you on thinking this was about fun times at a water park or something!) 
> 
> Also there is pee-in-mouth at times in this fic. You can blame the porn I've been watching on the sly lately. I have no excuse. I'm letting my kink fly free! 
> 
> Beta read by my long suffering beta [Dunicha](http://dunicha.tumblr.com).

It happened the same way when Clint wanted to be a human footstool: Phil would type something into the search bar of his laptop and half a dozen ‘objectification’ sites came up. It was Clint’s way of broaching the subject while at the same time letting Phil sidestep it if he didn’t want anything to do with it. As far as Phil was concerned, there was nothing Clint could ask of him that he wouldn’t freely give, and it wasn’t as though having Clint eager to please his ‘master’ didn’t work out in Phil’s favour, but Clint had his idiosyncratic ways of doing things and Phil was happy to indulge them.

 

Clint was adventurous; in everything, but especially with sex. He liked to be dominated, overwhelmed, _used_ was a word often said when he was trying to explain it. He had a pretty... rich sexual history but since being with Phil he’d really let his inner pervert free once learning there was pretty much nothing he could say or do that would have Phil judging him for it. He’d had some pretty shitty partners in the past that made him second guess himself with regards to his private desires and Phil went to great pains to prove himself worthy of Clint’s hard-won trust.

 

This time it was ‘watersports’, something Phil hadn’t ever really considered before beyond a few jokes Clint had made about it in the past. He clicked on one of the links and could see where the appeal might lay for Clint: it was pretty humiliating, the person doing the pissing almost adding insult to injury for the person they were dominating, urinating on them like they were worthless but curiously also as if they were marking them as theirs. Yeah he could see Clint being into this. 

 

He didn’t bring it up right away but waited til the opportunity arose for him to slip into the shower with Clint one evening after work. He’d been careful to drink a lot through the afternoon and was relieved when Clint finally yawned, stretched and headed for the bathroom. 

 

Clint grinned as he turned to watch Phil squeeze in beside him, immediately slipping his arms around him and pulling him into the water. 

“You know, I saw that someone used my computer,” Phil said, dipping his head under the stream. Clint ‘hmmed’ as he kissed his way along the curve of Phil’s shoulder. “You know anything about that?” 

Clint pulled back to look at him, a smirk in his eyes that he successfully hid from his mouth. “You need to go to the bathroom?” he asked, slipping a hand down Phil’s body to cup the cock that was already pretty interested in the sexy naked man so close. 

“I’m already in the bathroom.” 

Clint bit his lip before pushing forward and kissing Phil hard, the way he always did when Phil came through with whatever odd little thing he’d asked of him. 

 

“Get on your knees,” Phil told him, going off what happened in what he’d seen of Clint’s web history clues. He slipped beside Phil to step out of the direct stream of the shower and knelt, his own cock standing proud of his body between his spread thighs. He leaned forward to press his face to Phil’s crotch and kiss what he could reach as he began to work his own hard cock.

 

It never ceased to amaze Phil how much these things turned Clint on. He sucked at Phil’s cock til Phil put a hand to his shoulder to make him stop. “How do you want it?” 

Clint licked him again and looked up. “Just do it I guess?” 

Phil nodded and held his dick, angling it towards Clint’s chest. It took him a long second before he could do it, just let go and relieve himself of the pressure that had been building since coming home that evening. 

 

The initial splash to hit Clint’s chest had him flinching with the impact, but he quickly leaned back into it, Phil holding himself still as Clint moved his body to feel the hot stream against his skin. He was working his own cock furiously and moaning too, until he tipped his head up to watch the piss as it came out of Phil’s cock, licking his lips for a moment til he leaned in to flick his tongue through the golden stream.

 

It felt weird, letting go like that, having Clint right there under the piss coming out of his body, relishing it, grinning and actually tasting the stuff. “Good?” Phil asked as Clint leaned even further forward, tongueing Phil’s slit as it kept coming. He wouldn’t be able to stop if he tried, but Clint licked his lips again and nodded, hand almost a blur beneath him. 

 

“Yeah, piss on me,” Clint said, shutting his eyes as he closed his lips around the head of Phil’s dick. He opened them and looked up at Phil with a gleeful, slightly deranged look as Phil helplessly urinated into his mouth. He let the piss dribble out of the sides of his mouth and run down his chin before sliding his mouth up and down Phil’s cock a couple of times giving Phil the most peculiar mixture of sensations. “God, Clint,” he whispered, Clint humming around his cock before pulling off and spitting the piss out over himself once again. He dipped his head so Phil was pissing onto it, into his hair and over his face, pooling in the bottom of the shower and quickly washed away by the clean water.

 

“Am I dirty?” Clint asked, his face hidden from Phil as the stream kept coming, a prompt. “Yeah. So dirty, Clint. You got my piss all over you. Filthy.” 

Clint moaned and leaned in against Phil’s thigh as the stream weakened and petered out, coming with a soft cry and a shudder. 

 

Phil was about to help him stand, help him get cleaned up and then talk it over once they were drying off, but Clint all of a sudden had Phil’s cock back in his mouth, giving him a determined blowjob. He held onto Phil’s thighs as he worked his head back and forth making quick work of it, pushing down and holding himself there as Phil came down his throat. He pulled off and tenderly kissed Phil’s balls while he was still coming, the last few drops of cum getting lost in Clint’s wet hair. 

 

Clint got up, kissing Phil’s body on the way before washing his mouth out under the water of the shower and kissing Phil shyly on the shoulder again. Phil tipped his head towards him and kissed him tenderly, surprised that there was nothing there to taste but water and the flavour of Clint, clean and eagerly sliding his tongue into his mouth.

 

“So you liked that I’m guessing,” Phil said, the two of them holding onto each other under the unrelenting hiss of the shower. Clint grinned and nodded, looking a little bashful and burying his face into Phil’s neck again. “You wanna talk about it?” he asked, reaching for the shower gel behind Clint. Clint whined and Phil let it slide. They’d had the same conversations over just about every other kink Clint asked to try out, perhaps they could skip this one. It wasn’t rocket science.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
